Robyn spending time with her uncles and Granddad
by JoTracy123
Summary: This is a wee series of one shots. As Robyn's parents are away to the mainland. Jeff and the boys take that time to get to know Robyn. Robyn has just turned 6 here. So hopefully that clears up the question about Robyn's age
1. Chapter 1: Uncle Johnny

_**Robyn spending time with her Uncles **_

_**Chapter 1: Uncle Johnny **_

It was almost Robyn's bedtime, since her parents were away on the mainland it fell to her uncles and Grandfather to take care of her. Right now it was Johns turn. When Robyn got asked who she would like to spend time with she chose John. So Robyn was sitting doing some drawing at the dinner table when John walked in.

"Hey sweetie you ready to go and see the stars before you go to bed?" asked John with a smile, he was looking forward to this.

"Yeah can't wait uncle Johnny, can I bring my teddy bear too?" asked Robyn

"Sure you can sweetie and you know something else? When I go outside to look at the stars I love to take a great big mug of hot chocolate with me."

"Cool can I have some?" asked Robyn.

"If it is ok with mum and Dad then its fine with me."

"Well can we call them and find out because I don't want my best uncle getting into trouble with mum and dad after all."

"Ok why don't we go into the lounge and phone them and see what they say." said John as he led Robyn into the lounge where Jeff was doing some paper work.

"Hey son. Are you taking Robyn to bed yet?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah Granddad but Uncle Johnny is taking me out to see the stars before bed."

"And we just came in to ask if we could call Virgil and Jo need to ask them if Robyn could have some hot chocolate before bed."

"Ok John go ahead and give them a call but I am sure one hot chocolate will not do any harm." Jeff as he left the lounge to go and get coffee.

"John is everything ok back home?" Asked Virgil as he answered his cell phone.

"Yeah relax bro everything is fine. Just calling to ask if I can give Robyn some hot chocolate before she goes to bed, I am taking her out to see the stars tonight." Asked John.

"One cup would not do her any harm but I don't want Robyn to be like you bro and have a very sweet tooth."

"I am not that bad Virg. Where is Jo now?"

"She is just away to say goodbye to all her friends she works with in the hospital. So she shouldn't be too long now."

"Ok well I better go and get Robyn ready here."

"Give her hugs and kisses from us and tell her that we love her." said Virgil. "Ok bro speak to you soon and if Robyn is hyper then we know who to blame for it."

"Thanks for that." said John as he stuck his tongue out to make Robyn laugh."Ok bye Virg."

"So Uncle Johnny was Daddy and mummy ok with you giving me hot chocolate before bed?" asked Robyn with a smile.

"Your Daddy was fine with it but you are only allowed one cup and then bed." said John as he and Robyn walked back into the kitchen to see that Grandma was in there making everyone's coffee's for the evening.

"Hey Grandma could you make us some hot chocolate to take outside with us?"

"Sure thing my dears but should Robyn not be in bed by now?" asked Grandma as she was making the drinks for them both.

"I am taking Robyn out to see the stars tonight since it's my last night here and I am putting her to bed soon."

"So how long are Virgil and Jo away for then John?" Asked Grandma.

"They are away for about 5 days so everyone is using this time to get to know Robyn and spend some time with her."

"And does that include your father too?"

"Yeah it does Grandma and it was Dad's idea."

"Good because if he didn't spend anytime with Robyn then I would be having words with that Father of yours."

"Its ok Grandma that is all sorted plus Virgil and Jo gave us a list of the things Robyn wanted to do. So its my go tonight." said John

"Grandma Ruth can I have some cookies to take to please?" Asked Robyn who was standing between the two of them.

"Here you go sweetie make sure you keep some for Uncle Johnny there. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" Robyn said, leaning forward in her eagerness to hear.

"Uncle Johnny here can't live without his chocolate fix and gets cross if he doesn't get it." said Grandma with a laugh.

"Ok I will share with Uncle John because so far he is my best Uncle and his hugs are next best to Daddy's." said Robyn who smiled up at John.

"Ok Robyn now that we have everything. I think we should head out now for an hour before you go to bed." said John as they moved onto the balcony in the lounge.

They spent about an hour out on the balcony before Jeff came out looking for them, he couldn't help smiling as he saw Robyn asleep on her uncles chest.

"John?"

"Hey Dad what's up?" Said a very tired John, turning slightly as he tried not to move Robyn.

"I think you two should head to bed because its way past Robyn's bedtime and you are going up to five in the morning."

"Sorry Dad I didn't really have the heart to wake her."

"Its Ok son I know the feeling." said Jeff as he lifted Robyn into his arms and John followed them up into Robyn's bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Jeff handed Robyn over to John for him to put her to bed.

"There you go Angel. Love you." said John as he put Robyn on the bed to tuck her in and gave her teddy bear to cuddy.

"Love you too Uncle Johnny."

_**Next Up Is Gordon xxxx **_


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Gordy

**Robyn spending time with her Uncles and Granddad**

**Chapter 2: Uncle Gordy**

**(In Gordon's, point a view) **

I was on my way to go and do my morning swim as I usually do. On the way there, I spotted Robyn standing outside her bedroom door looking a little lost.

"Hey Angel are you ok?" I asked my wee niece who was looking like she was going to cry at this point.

"I miss Mum and Dad Uncle Gordy and I really want to go find them." said Robyn. At this point, I just couldn't help myself and picked her up to take her into my bedroom. I knew today was my turn to look after Robyn because John had her yesterday.

"You know Angel your parents aren't going to be too long. They are just away to the mainland to get things sorted. But I don't think they want to be away from you for too long." I explained to her as she was sitting on my lap.

"Really?"

"And this gives me a chance to get to know you more?" I said to Robyn with a smile.

"Uncle Gordy?"

"Yes Robyn?"

"When did you win that?" Asked Robyn as she noticed my Gold medal hanging on my wall.

"Well I won that a very long time ago, you know your Dad made me the frame for it."

"What did you win it for?"

"I won it when I was in the Olympics for swimming." I told her as she was still looking at it with wide eyes.

"Wow so you are that good then Uncle Gordy?"

"Hell yeah and if I keep teaching you how to swim then maybe one day you can enter the Olympics for swimming and be just like me." I said while I gave her a cuddle.

"You really think that?" asked Robyn who by now felt a bit excited about the whole thing, knowing that she could do that when she is older.

"So how would you like to go and see TB4 and maybe get a trip out in her?"

"Yeah let's go!"

We quickly made our way down into the hanger where the pod door was sitting open because I was doing repairs the night before.

"Uncle Gordy?"

"Yes." Boy does Robyn ask a hell of a lot of questions but then again, it is nice that she is interested.

"How will you get TB4 out when you need it?"

"Well your Daddy is the one that takes me out in TB2."

"Cool sounds fun." said Robyn with a smile

"I tell you what why don't we call Granddad now just to check with him that it's alright for me to take you out in TB4?"

"Ok"

"Gordon calling Dad, come in Dad."

"Go ahead Gordon."

"Would it be ok if I took Robyn out for a trip in TB4? We won't be that long and I want to show Robyn the bottom of the ocean."

"Ok Gordon you can take Robyn out but only for half an hour. If anything happens you get Robyn back here as quick as you can."

"F.A.B. Dad talk to you soon, Gordon out."

"So what did Granddad say?" asked Robyn as she looked up at me.

"He said that I could take you but only for half an hour. If anything happens to you then I need to get you back here quickly."

"Ok Uncle Gordy. So how are we going to get TB4 out?"

"We would usually use TB2 for that but since your daddy isn't here to take us. We have to go a very different way."

We made our way into TB4. Once we were in, I told Robyn to hold on tight. When we got into the ocean, Robyn had this surprised look on her wee face.

"Wow Uncle Gordy this is so amazing." said Robyn with wide eyes as she looked out of the window in shock.

"I know Angel. You know I could also see you taking over TB4 for me when I retire."

"Really?"

"And once you learn how to swim then I can take you diving too."

"Yeah now that sounds really cool." said Robyn with a big smile. I think if I turned Robyn half fish then her parents would kill me and so would the rest of them.

"Our half an hour is nearly up I think we should head home."

"Do we have to go back because I was starting to enjoy myself?" said Robyn who wasn't too happy about going back home.

"Well I can take you out another time if you like." I fall for that cute pout every time.

"Ok that is a deal Uncle Gordy."

A half an hour later we arrive back up to the office to see Dad. I think he likes the idea of being a Granddad and I think it suits him. But don't tell him that I said that.

"So Robyn did you enjoy your time in TB4 with Gordon?"

"Yeah I did Granddad and Uncle Gordy is fun to be around with. Plus I think TB4 is the coolest yet."

"Well sweetheart whatever you do don't tell your Dad that." said Dad with a laugh. I know that we are all going to love Robyn now and I am starting to love her even more.


	3. Chapter 3:Uncle Scotty

_**Robyn spending time with her Uncles and Granddad**_

_**Chapter 3: Uncle Scotty**_

_****__**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for the amazing support with this story. I have got into college and I am in my 2nd week already. it turns out that I am in a writing class with only eight of us. The good thing is that I am enjoying it. So its Scott's turn now. Alan is being tricky So if you have any ideas about what I should have Alan do with Robyn. please send them in a pm or in the review. I am really stuck on Alan now lol**_  


_**(In Scott's point a view) **_

It shocked me to find out that my little brother was a Dad. He seems to have taken really well to Robyn. I am very proud of Virgil because he didn't walk away the moment he found out. Now that I have gotten to know my niece, she can melt everyone's hearts with just looking at her. I head down to the pool to get Robyn because Gordon had her for swimming lessons.

"Hey Gordon where is Robyn?" I asked my brother as he was tidying up and Alan was helping him.

"Well Alan said something to Robyn about her parents not loving each other and then the next thing we know she runs off upset." said Gordon as calmly as he could. He knew that I was pissed off just by looking at them.

"And why the hell didn't any of you go after her. Robyn is a six year old child of course she is going to be upset! Alan why did you say that?"

"Well its true." said Alan.

"Well he told her that her parents didn't love each other and to be honest Scott I am just as nearly pissed off as you are right now."

"Alan it's not true both of Robyn's parents love each other and we are really glad to see that Virgil is happy with Jo, tell you what I am going to do call Dad and tell him what has happened. So you will be expecting a call from Dad to go to his office." I said as I walked away to go and find my niece.

"Scott calling Dad come in."

"Go ahead Scott what's wrong?" asked my father as he could hear the worry in my voice and knew there was something wrong.

"Well Gordon had Robyn down by the pool and Alan said something awful to her. And now she has gone missing. Gordon was busy trying to calm Alan down."

"Ok son why don't you go and look for Robyn. I don't think she would have gone far to be honest. Let me handle your brother."

"I will give a call once I find her."

I head down to TB2's hanger to look because if she is like Virgil in any way then that is where she would be. Once I checked the hanger I found that she wasn't there. I checked round the pods until I heard a sobbing noise coming from pod four. I knew that Gordon had showed her TB4 earlier. So I arrive in pod four and knock gently on the door

"Hey Princesses. Uncle Gordy told me that someone upset you. Do you want to tell me all about it? Maybe we can go and see TB1 while we are at it." I said to Robyn as I held my hand out to her who took it.

"Uncle Alan told me that Mummy and Daddy don't love each other and they are only doing the right thing for me." said Robyn who is almost in tears again at just thinking about it.

"Robyn your Mummy and Daddy both love each other very much. I am sure that they are missing you lots but they will be home very soon. But don't listen to Uncle Alan."

"So are you telling me not to listen to Uncle Alan then?" asked Robyn as we walked towards TB1's hanger.

"That is the idea. Don't listen to uncle Alan. Between you and me I think he feels a bit jealous because your parents are so happy."

"Really wow!"

"This is Thunderbird one. What do you think?" Boy was that a big mistake asking Robyn that because I know what she is going to say.

"Na Uncle Scott I still think Daddy's is better." said Robyn with a smile.

"What If I tell you a story and I let you sit in my seat while I tell you it?" I said to Robyn as I lifted her onto my seat.

"Ok Uncle Scott but can I go and get my pjs on before you tell me a story?" Said Robyn with a smile.

"Sure anything else you want to bring back with you? I know how you like your teddy bear to cuddle when you get sleepy." I said to Robyn was we made our way up to Robyn's bedroom to grab her things. Robyn is such a delightful child to be with. Once we got to the bedroom we picked up everything that Robyn needed and was heading back to towards TB1's hanger when Robyn said;

"Uncle Scott can we go to the kitchen and get some milk and cookies to eat while you tell me this story?" Asked Robyn with her puppy dog smile.

"You know that we can." I said to Robyn as we made a detour to the kitchen to get the milk and cookies off of Grandma. Once we walked into the kitchen we saw that Grandma was making dinner.

"Hey Robyn you in here for some cookies?" asked Grandma with a smile knowing the reason why her Great Granddaughter was coming in.

"Yes please and could we have some drinks too?" asked Robyn with a smile

"Sure you can, Scott where are you taking Robyn before she goes to bed tonight?" Asked Grandma.

"I am just taking her down to TB1 plus I plan on telling her a few stories down there too." I answered Grandma as she was getting the things ready for us to take down with us.

Once we have everything we make our way back down to TB1 and I lifted Robyn back onto my chair.

"So Uncle Scott do you like flying this?" asked Robyn.

"Oh I love it and the story I am going to tell you is a good story. You know you are not the only child to come here and everyone fall in love with you." I said to Robyn who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Really Uncle Scott"

"We had two wee boys that were playing with their radios. They called us by mistake. Do you know the name for it?" I asked Robyn.

"No Uncle Scott."

"Its called cry wolf. Anyway after we brought them back here to see everything and your Daddy took Tony and Bob home. A few hours later we get a call from them again telling us that a bad man had trapped them."

"Did you believe them Uncle Scott?"

"Not at first but when Uncle John called us and told that something was wrong we went over. Once we rescued Tony and Bob they had a surprise for us. I had to try it out."

"What kind of surprise?" asked Robyn.

"Well lets just say that they had me laying on a table and I fell for it."

"And..." asked Robyn

"It was a mini TB2 and I ended up landing in a rubbish bin. You Daddy and Uncle Alan were laughing. Your Daddy made me come home with him while your Uncle Alan flew TB1 home."

"Uncle Scott can I fall asleep here?"

"You sure can and you know something else."

"What Uncle Scott?"

"I am going to take a picture of you sleeping in my chair and then send it to Daddy. Do you think he will kill me?"

"I don't know." said Robyn with a very tired voice. Once Robyn fell asleep I took out my cell phone snapping a picture of my niece sleeping in my TB and sent it to Virgil.


	4. Chapter 4: Granddad

_**Robyn spending time with her uncles and her granddad**_

_**Chapter 4: Granddad**_

_**In Jeff's point of view**_

Part of me still can't believe that Virgil is a dad to such a wonderful little girl. When Virgil was bringing Jo and Robyn back to the island I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to face my granddaughter because she looked like Virgil who really is the double of Lucy. What I really need to find out from Robyn is how she managed to get down into the hangers. She wouldn't know all the codes for them. I still can't believe that Alan upset Robyn like that; I am just hoping and praying that Virgil doesn't hear about this.

Scott brings Robyn into the office to see Jeff she looks a bit upset because she knows that she will get told off for going into the hangers alone. Robyn was hiding behind Scott's legs

"Hey Robyn do you want to come and sit down on my lap I have a few photographs of your father and uncles that I want to show you." Robyn smiled and happily sat on my lap.

"Really granddad?" asked Robyn.

"Yes but before we think about doing that Uncle Scott and I have something we want to talk to you about."

"Have I done something wrong?" Asked Robyn, worry creeping into her eyes.

"No princess, granddad and I just want to ask you a question and it's really important that you tell the truth no matter what happens ok." explained Scott.

"Ok Uncle Scott."

"Good girl."

"Robyn, remember when you got upset because Uncle Alan was bad to you?"

"Yes?"

"Where did uncle Scott find you?" I asked my granddaughter.

"I was in TB4 why?"

"Can you tell us how you got down there because you are not allowed down there on your own, there are lots of locks down there sweetie." I explained to Robyn.

"Well all the doors where open and Uncle Gordon said he would leave them all open."

"So Uncle Gordon didn't give the codes for the access then?" Scott queried.

"Scott Robyn might be good but I don't think she would have that sort of memory." I laughed.

"Yeah Uncle Scotty am only six you know." Robyn shot back at Scott, sticking her tongue out.

"Ok then dad I am going to see how Brains and Tin tin are getting on with one I still don't like the idea of being out of action."

"Scott you'll be back out on one before you know it."

"I know dad will I see you both soon and Robyn?"

"Yes uncle Scott?"

"Be good for granddad and I will tell you a bed time story later."

"Uncle Scott could Granddad read me my story tonight." asked Robyn with a smile. I instantly felt very grateful that Robyn wanted me to read to her.

"Is that ok with your dad?" asked Scott.

"Sure it is Scott why don't you go on because I want to show Robyn these photo's."

"Robyn you ready to look through these photo's with me? Maybe I can tell you a few stories about your Daddy and Uncles." I said to Robyn who smiled and turned round put her wee arms around my neck to pull me into a hug.

"Love you Granddad." when Robyn said that it nearly brought a tear to my eye.

For the next couple of hours I showed Robyn some photo's, she was asking me a lot of questions. I know that Gordon is going to kill me for this. I showed Robyn Gordon's finding Nemo baby blanket and she wanted it.

"Granddad?"

"Yes Robyn?"

"I am tired and want to go to bed now but I miss Mummy and Daddy too."

"Why don't we give them a call now before you go to bed? They called earlier but you were in the pool with Uncle Gordon."

"Yeah ok can we call them now please?" Said Robyn.

"Ok then, Jeff Tracy calling Virgil Tracy."

"Hey Dad is anything wrong?" Asked Virgil.

"No son Robyn is here and would like to speak to you both, before she goes to bed."

"Hey Daddy, where is Mummy?"

"Oh she is right here beside me, wanting to know what you are getting up to."

"Hey Angel are you being a good girl over there for everyone?" asked Jo over Virgil's watch.

"I have done lots of things Mummy, Uncle Gordon takes me swimming every day, Uncle Scott reads and tells me stories, Uncle John is teaching me about the stars and everything."

"Wow honey sounds like you are having fun, are you spending any time with Uncle Alan yet?" Virgil asked his daughter even though he knew what her answer was going to be.

"No Daddy, I don't like Uncle Alan because he never wants to spend time with me." said Robyn. I knew once Robyn had said that she was getting upset.

"Well Robyn why don't you think about giving Uncle Alan a chance? You never know he might just turn out as good as the others."

"Look you two I am going to have a word with Alan after I get Robyn to bed in a few minutes or so."

"Ok then we better go and let you get ready for bed. We will call you same time tomorrow Ok?" said Virgil

"Night Mummy and Daddy love you." said Robyn as she blow a kiss at the computer screen to her parents.

Now that Robyn had talked to her parents she seemed a lot happier. As I was taking Robyn up to her bedroom we saw Alan and I gave him that look that told him to go to my office. Once I tucked Robyn in I said to myself time to talk to my youngest son.


	5. Chapter 5: Uncle Alan

**Robyn Spending time with her Uncles and Granddad**

**Chapter 5: Uncle Alan**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for all the support with this story. I have really enjoyed writing it. Now who thinks I should add Grandma to this story or do a one shot on her and Robyn? Also a big thank you to my beta reader Rosa241 for looking this over for me. Love ye all xxxx**

"All I'm saying Alan is that she's a wee little girl, you shouldn't have said that. If you have a problem with Jo and Virgil take it up with them." Dad told me for what had to be the millionth time.

"I know. I didn't mean it, I just don't understand why Virgil and Jo are allowed to get married and me and Tin Tin aren't." Dad merely sighed at me; we've had this conversation so many times I already know what I'm getting into. "Never mind."

I quickly headed out of the office and found myself down into the kitchen to get something to eat. Tin-Tin walked into the kitchen with Robyn holding onto her hand just by looking at Robyn I could tell that she wasn't happy about something, she looked a bit upset.

"Hey Tin-Tin is Robyn OK? She looks a little upset about something." I asked my girlfriend.

"No Uncle Alan I can't find my teddy bear, I can't sleep without him." Robyn wailed.

"What do you call your teddy bear Robyn?" Asked Tin-Tin as she got down to here level and gave her a warm smile.

"I call him Cuddles please Uncle Alan help me find him?" A lost teddy bear? I remember those days.

"I tell you what, if we go and look for your teddy bear then what do you say we ask Grandma for some hot chocolate?" I asked my wee niece deciding to give this bonding thing a chance.

"Uncle Alan I am not allowed hot chocolate before bed but I can have hot milk." said Robyn with a big smile up at me.

"OK then why don't we go and find Cuddles." I asked as I held out my hand for Robyn to take it. If I am honest I really didn't think that Robyn was going to take it, but eventually she did.

"Uncle Alan what if we don't find Cuddles? What if he is lost forever?" She sniffed miserably.

"You know Robyn if your Daddy and I can save the world, I am sure I can help you find Cuddles."

"Uncle Alan what do you mean by saving the world ?" Asked Robyn. Oops.

"I think that is something your parents should talk to you about." I said to Robyn as I tapped her on the nose.

"Alan?"

"Yes Tin-Tin?"

"Why don't you tell Robyn what you do, maybe take her down to see TB3?" Asked Tin-Tin. I know that she is trying her best to make sure that I spend sometime with Robyn.

Just spending time with Robyn for these first few moments I can tell that she is such a delightful child. I am really enjoying spending time with her now.

"Uncle Alan can we go and find Cuddles now because I need him for going to bed?" Said Robyn, stifling a yawn.

"OK then we will see you later." I said as we left the kitchen.

Once we had left, we started going around to look for Robyn's teddy bear. We spent about ten minutes looking when I asked her, when was the last time she had Cuddles. She told me she left him in Dad's office. We made our to Dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad, have you seen Robyn's teddy bear?

"You mean this?" Said Dad as he held up her teddy bear to her.

"Cuddles!" said Robyn as she took it from Dad and hugged him tight.

"Alan how is Robyn out of bed? I only put her in not long ago."

"I'm sorry Granddad I just missed Cuddles, I can't sleep without him." said Robyn as she looked down at the floor but Dad lifted her onto his knee.

"Its OK Angel, do you think you could let Uncle Alan put you back to bed and maybe read you a bedtime story?" Asked Dad very carefully.

"OK Granddad."

"Alan let me know how you get on with Robyn, I am very glad that you are giving Robyn a chance to get to know her."

"You know Dad, I am really starting to enjoy spending some time with Robyn now. Even if its only helping Robyn find her teddy bear." I said to Dad as I smiled back down at Robyn.

"Uncle Alan can you take me to bed now that I have Cuddles back?" Asked Robyn through her yawns.

"OK then honey lets go shall we." So we left Dad's office and made our way up to Robyn's bedroom once we got in there, I tucked Robyn into bed.

"Robyn?"

"Yes Uncle Alan?"

"I would just like to tell you how sorry I am about what I said about your Mum and Dad, I didn't mean to upset you, I also didn't mean what I said about your parents either. I was just mad and I took it out on you."

"It's ok Uncle Alan you made it up to me by helping me find Cuddles and I will love you for that." said Robyn who pulled me into a hug, I quickly knew that all was forgiven with this little girl. It's amazing how quickly children can forgive.

"OK then sweet heart, I will see you in the morning before I go and releave John from TB5." I told Robyn feeling a lot better after talking to her.

"Oh goodies so Uncle Johnny is coming home then?"

"Sure he is." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah! Night Uncle Alan." Robyn shouted as I closed the bedroom door. Now I know who Robyn best Uncle is and poor Gordon thinks it's him.


End file.
